


Massage for Edamame

by otomiyatickles



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Rated M for hot make out sessions and sexual tension) Laurent heard Edamura ask for a foot massage again, and this time he plans to happily indulge him. Little did he know that Edamura was joking: whoever with really ticklish feet would ask for a massage and mean it? Not him of course!
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	Massage for Edamame

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@wertzunge](https://tmblr.co/mUssCjPPw6elhQMWu64WnnQ) for the [request](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&t=MWMxMDQ2MjcwMmQ3NjZlMDBkMGEwOTIwMTI0MDAwZTg2ODNiODZhOCxXcFlNenAzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630992794666844160&m=1&ts=1604939946)☕💖! My first Great Pretender fic and I had a blast. Hope you like it!

To say Edamura liked having his life threatened, or enjoyed seeing his friends fake another death, would be exaggerated. Still, there was a certain thrill he got out of his con adventures with the gang, yet unfortunately they were now in New York, finalizing the least thrilling mission to date.

“P-please! Give me my money back, I’ll do anything!” Laurent had told him of these kinds of victims before. The begging, sobbing kind. He almost felt bad. Pulling his foot back from the sobbing man who had been acting like a haughty villain only minutes ago, Edamura scoffed.

“Anything, you say? Fine, massage my feet,” Edamura replied with an arrogant smirk, kicking him lightly with his foot.

“Yes! I will, I really will! Just please, return my money!” the man begged. Not that it was possible. He had already transferred the money to Cynthia who was of course not Cynthia the con-woman in this case.

“Don’t mind him, Edamame. Abbie. take him away,” Laurent commanded. Abigail grabbed the man’s collar and proceeded to drag him out, but not before having to pluck him from Edamura’s legs.

“Ah that was way too easy,” Edamura sighed when it was finally quiet. Laurent stood next to him. “It was a fine prize, it doesn’t hurt to have some boring cases once in a while. Want to go grab a drink?” he asked. 

Edamura only realized this might have been a subtle date-invitation after he shrugged it off, “Nah, going back to the hotel and shower.”

So he did. On his way to the hotel he wondered if Laurent maybe liked him in not only a friendly way. Lately Laurent had been inviting him for drinks or inviting him to spend time together whenever they were not off conning bad people. 

He then shook his head. Nah, Laurent was like this with anyone. After having his shower and dressing himself in comfy clothes he stretched himself out on the hotel bed and yawned. Boring, uneventful case or not, he was _tired_. 

So tired that he fell asleep, while it was hardly time for dinner. He snored and even drooled for a good twenty to thirty minutes before a strange sensation pulled him from his sleep.

“Back with me? Look who’s tired after such a way too easy con.” Laurent Thierry. Ugh. Edamura felt his feet tingle a little, and he blinked his sleepy eyes to look at them. He was finally awake.

“H-hey! How did you get in here?!” he barked, pulling back his feet. Laurent had been massaging them, ugh! 

“I know the staff here, of course I can get in any room I want. Cute socks,” Laurent said casually, nodding at Edamura’s ‘I heart NY’ socks. 

“Yeah, bought them yesterday. Okay fine but _why_ are you here?” he asked. Laurent shrugged.

“You didn’t want to come with me for a drink so I go to you. Logic I guess? C’mhere, I’ll massage your feet for you, you seem really tired,” Laurent offered as if he hadn’t woken up said tired person just now. 

As Laurent grabbed his feet again to massage them, Edamura sputtered, “Nonono I mean why? Don’t!” He tried pulling away his feet, but Laurent pressed them down on bed and started to massage them. His thumbs skilfully rubbed circles on his soles, one hand grabbing his toes and doing things to it as well that just... oh no.

Failing to concentrate, Edamura vaguely heard Laurent’s reply, “Today I heard you ask for a foot massage and it wasn’t the first time. I think I’ve heard you say it like three or four times more, I thought you’d finally like to have one.”

Edamura was shaking. No, no even though it was a kind offer, this wasn’t - ! 

“Pffft hehehe, t-thahhat’s because - no haha! I dihihidn’t mean, s-stop!” Laurent looked up at his big smiley- giggly face. At Edamura’s rosy cheeks, scrunched up nose and suddenly Edamura felt very exposed.

“Why are you laughing? Does it tickle?” he asked. Edamura nodded.

“Of course it does! And of course I wouldn’t seriously ask for someone to massage my feet! It’s just... something I always say when I want to be mean. I think people hate massaging feet because it is gross,” he admitted. Laurent raised his eyebrows.

“Massaging your feet would seem anything but gross to me,” he replied, and Edamura gasped when Laurent placed his feet in his lap and resumed the massage.

“Nonono I m-mean I really dohohon’t want - I’m too ticklish hahaha!” Edamura giggled uncontrollably. He had turned himself around and clung to one of his pillows, desperate to pull his feet free from Laurent’s ticklish ‘massage’. 

“That’s totally alright. I can still massage you, even if you are ticklish. I don’t mind,” Laurent said, and Edamura totally spotted the teasy tone in his voice.

“Buhut I dohoho! S-stop ticklihing me!” By now, he was certain this wasn’t a massage anymore. Laurent’s fingers were moving against his soles in what totallly felt like a deliberate tickle attack. This was not okay. 

“Not tickling, _massage_ Edamame. A massage specially for you. Now hold still,” Laurent said. If Edamura wasn’t mistaken, the tickling got even worse. His eyes widened when Laurent started to strip his feet from ‘I heart NY’ as well. Nooo!

“You suuuhuhuck!” he cried out, pounding the bed and struggling, kicking and thrashing with all he got- which wasn’t much. He was tired, and.. he was just ticklish.

“You offend me, Edamame,” was Laurent’s teasy reply to the ‘you suck’ insult, and Edamura wanted to die when he felt how short nails started to scrape against the bare skin of his soles that was now slowly revealed.

“AAHhaha! No Laahaha- _Laurent_! It tihihickles!” he whined, throwing his head back and squealing for his life. He heard Laurent chuckle and he blushed even more. Aagh! 

“Excuse me?” Laurent stopped tickling him for a second to look up at the source of the sudden third voice in the room. Kudo was standing there, smiling at them.

“I was asked to check if Edamura wanted to join for dinner, but I guess he won’t? What about you, Laurent?” Edamura gaped at the old man like an idiot.

“I’m good, thanks. We’ll see you later!” Laurent replied. Edamura watched speechlessly how Kudo headed back towards the door.

“No, wait! Help, he’s tickling me!” Edamura shamelessly called out after him, but just before closing the door, Kudo popped his head back in and said: “You should tickle him under his toes Laurent, or even in between. I’ve heard those do well. See ya!”

Disgusting old man! 

“Heard him~” Laurent chirped, and he easily pinned his feet down with one arm around his ankles, and tickled his now bare feet, aiming for his toes.

“AHAah- fahahack- _noooo_!” Edamura roared. “Hohow did heehe eheheven-!” he shouted, but was cut off by his own neverending giggles. 

“Like I said, I have connections here which mean the others do too. You would as well if, you know, this wasn’t just your own room. Hmm. Seems effective,” he said when he traced a few fingers under his toes, and Edamura literally shrieked. 

“Fuhuhck youuu!” he ranted through endless laughter. “That’s bold, Makoto. Fuck you too~. But let’s not rush it.”

Wait, what? Edamura could hardly think. There was so much going on: being tickled, being teased, having his name called by Laurent instead of the stupid nickname, and his head couldn’t get around that last remark. Did Laurent mean he wanted to fuck him? No, probably not. 

“AHAhaha lehehet go! S-stop Lahahaurent!” he squealed, and finally he did stop. Still embracing his ankles, Laurent watched how Edamura slowly stopped giggling, until all that came out were gaspy little breaths.

“You - are - _so_ mean,” Edamura whined. Laurent rubbed the tops of his feet soothingly, which still tickled damn it, but not as bad. He could handle it.

“I hear that a lot,” Laurent said smugly. 

“You okay?” he asked when all Edamura replied with was heavy panting.

“Yeah,” he whispered, nodding.

“Still alive?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ticklish anywhere else?”

“Yeah.” Edamura’s eyes widend. “I mean no- NO you bahahaastard I hahate you!” he cried when Lauren’ts tickly fingers suddenly sped up his legs, chasing after his knees and thighs and oh nooo not another round! 

Having Laurent after his inner thighs was also really a bad thing. It was such an intimate place to be touched and here this blond bastard was, _tickling_ him there!

“NOhohot thehere! L-Laurehehent gehehet off!” Oh nooooo, panic. Abort mission, whichever mission that was! Laurent was now hugging his upper legs and continuing the attack on his thighs and his hips, looking up at him with that smirk. 

Oh no, even if Laurent’s tickly fingers hadn’t gotten to his stomach yet, Edamura definitely knew there were butterflies tickling him there from the inside.

“You are so cute,” Laurent commented with those intense eyes continuing to stare at him. “FAhaha-fuhuuck you!” he cried out again. Fuck, this better be Laurent flirting with him because he was not going to accept this if it wasn’t. 

So, he did the only reasonable thing he could do. Which... seemed more reasonable for him in the heat of the moment than it ever would for bystanders, probably. He forcefully grabbed the blond bastard’s hair, pulled him upwards which couldn’t have been entirely painless - sorry not sorry, and kissed him on the lips. 

“ _Hmph_ -!” With wide eyes, and thankfully with his fingers motionless, Laurent remained frozen until Edamura deepened the kiss, dragging Laurent up further and moving his lips, even adding a little bit of tongue. He blushed as he kissed him. Oh lord. How was he even doing this, why was he- oh. Never mind. All was good, nothing wrong here: Laurent kissed him back.

Thank god. 

Before he knew it, Laurent was further on top of him on better level, and they were kissing intensely. Laurent’s knee ended up between his legs, their tongues were battling for their horny lives and wow- Laurent grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head with one. Edamura tingled at how dominant he appeared to be, but he was having none of that. He had a few tricks up his sleeve too.

He threw up his hips, grinding against him, and he smirked when Laurent moaned in the kiss. Bingo. Teasing him some more, he was unprepared for the hand on his ribcage, fingers digging.

"You really are ticklish anywhere, hm?" Laurent breathed in between the kisses. Jerk. Edamura felt how he giggled into the kiss, weak against the teasy tickles on his midriff, and he squirmed under him. He felt he was getting hard already, shit. Maybe tickling wasn’t that bad after all and- 

“Ahem.” 

Both of them froze, saliva dripping in between them as they broke apart from the kiss. Laurent released his hands and they both turned their heads, just to see Cynthia and Abigail staring at them. 

“We... were wondering if you guys really didn’t want to come for dinner since we found this amazing all you can eat place but....” Abigail muttered. 

“I guess you guys are already eating all you can,” Cynthia said, and she winked.

“Don’t mind us then. Byeee~” Edamura stared in shame and embarrassment at the two ladies leaving again.

Oh no. “HOW many people own a key to my room?!!” he barked, and Laurent laughed. “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish they wouldn’t have interrupted either,” he said, a charming smile on his face.

“No one has the key to mine,” he then said. Edamura blushed, looking up at him.

“Y-you mean...” he mumbled shyly. “I can have you all to myself tonight. What do you say?” he asked. Edamura swallowed. He definitely knew he would get more hot kisses like this. Possibly sex. Also, more tickling, but if it was part of the package deal, why not. And more sex, hopefully. In all good privacy.

“I accept,” he said, grinning. “Good.” Laurent then lifted him and carried him out of the room and towards his own. 

There, as promised, they spent the rest of the night with just the two of them with no more interruptions. 


End file.
